Phoenix Light
by SummerSparks
Summary: Twilight and the mane six are mages of the guild Phoenix Light looking to be number one in the grand magic games.
1. The beginning and Hidden

**I Do not own MLP:FIM or Fairytail-**

 **Based during the grand magic games  
** _This story is a What-if scenario of what I think would happen if the ponies were born in the fairytail world,Enjoy_

Characters have new names-

Name-Pony

Takara Starglow-Twilight

Rebeca Bella-Rarity

Farah S. Flutterly-Fluttershy

Ann Ringo-AppleJack ( Ringo apple in Japanese)

Rayanna (Ray) Ashlinn-Rainbow

Fen P. Pia-Pinky (Fen is Pink in Chinese)

Chara Tian-Celestia

Luna Tian-Luna

Summer Ashlinn-scootaloo

Alicia Ringo-Applebloom

Suzu Bella-Sweetie Belle

Tatsu Starglow-Spike

"Phoenix Light"a Tall dark skinned girl wearing a navy blue jacket with matching skirt and long straight purple hair thought to herself over the noise of her surroundings as she watched her rainbow haired friend leap onto one of the inn's coffee tables and start boasting about being able to win the games by herself .

"a small relatively new guild on the western edge of Fiore based in the town of Dawn city...it may not seem like much to most,just another guild looking to become the number one through the grand magic games...but to me it's the home of my family." She said as she watched a frantic pinkett fuss over the other girl after she fell off the table's surface and landed on her butt,much to the other viewer's amusement.

" The family of Takara Starglow…" She mumbled out loud looking down to the magenta wings of the guild mark placed on her left hand.

" HEY TAKARA WHATCHU MUMBLIN ABOUT!" an obnoxiously high pitched voice squeaked from behind Takara causing her to "nearly" leap in surprise.

The girl in question had short messy bright pink hair and wore a red Chinese styled dress with a gold guild mark on her right leg,whom she recognized as one of her best friends,Fen P. Pia.

" For someone with such good hearing you sure do yell loudly…" Takara said gripping the side of a table trying to steady herself.

" I just can't help it!I NEED to yell!" Fen said bouncing up and down on her tip toes " ICan'twait Only fifteen minutes till midnight,andmypinkysensesayssomethingbigisgoingdownatmidnightI'msoexcitedI'm goingtoaddthreeexclamationpoints!"

" Sugar cube the only thin i could make from that their speech was sumthin bout' midnight…." This time the speaker was a tall,and I mean a six feet three inches tall girl with blond hair,overalls with a orange guild mark on her left leg and knee high brown boots,a huge hammer slung across her back.

It was the oldest of her group,Ann Ringo and next to her stood three other girls.

The shortest one Rayanna or as she liked to be called Ray,had messy rainbow hair,wide red eyes,and lightly sun-kissed skin she wore a black sleeveless hoodie and grey running shorts with a bright red guild mark on her left shoulder a black choker with the word FLY written in white letters adorned her neck.

The other,Farah had long pale pink hair tied up in a set of green ribbon twin tails and turquoise irises,she wore an oversize yellow sweater with a white belt tied around the waist and green striped stockings that covered most of her legs,a light pink set of wings that was the phoenix light crest sat on the back of her neck.

The last of the group named Rebeca had short well cept purple curls and wore a white beret,she had beautiful blue eyes and wore a simple white dress with white boots and black stockings that stopped below her knees with a white guild mark on her right hand.

"Oh umm.." Takara mumbled looking sheepishly at the other purplett " I'm s-"

" My my Takara and I thought you knew me better~" The girl said in a heavy british accent " If you're going to apologies to me because I didn't get to represent the guild this year,please don't I'm too happy for apologies~" She said smiling at her " But do keep in mind you will have much explaining to do if you don't give your all~and that goes for all of you~."

" thank-"Takara started but was cut short once again by the chiming of the inn's grandfather clock as the hand pointed to midnight.

" OOOOH IT'S HAPPENING!" Fen shouted and latched onto the person closest to her which just happened to be Farah who squeaked in surprise.

" _Attention all participants of this year's grand magic games!Good Morning!~"_ A voice called from outside and all of the girls quickly ran to the Inn's balcony to see who was speaking,only to be met by the site of a giant talking hologram pumpkin.

" WOW I NEED TO GET ME ONE OF THOSE!" Fen shouted earning stares from the rest of the group.

" What I just thought it would be fun at parties.." the bubbly girl said with a shrug

" _To narrow down the 114 guilds in this year's grand magic games to a more manageable eight~,Let's begin the preliminary rounds! Of all the guilds increase and multiply each year the games have gotten boring now is all I ever hear!~Let's whittle them down I say to you~and give just eight a cheer!~"_

The pumpkin hologram said in a sing song voice as it started to dance,and of course The little Pinkett known as Fen couldn't help but follow along.

" _The rules for this preliminary round are simple~"_

Suddenly the ground started to shake and rise up causing the still dancing Fen to fall and roll until she was up against the wall giggling as the inn went higher into the air.

" wh-what's happening" Farah yelled hugging onto the railing like her life depended on it.

" _Now you will be participating in a race~the finish line is at the Domus Flau coliseum!~Only the first eight teams to reach it will move on to the grand magic games!~"_ He said as a staircase began to appear out of nowhere leading up further into the sky.

" _You're free to use magic in anyway you see fit,there are no restrictions!~but remember only the first eight teams to reach the finish line will clear this round~however all five team members must cross the goal for it to count!~"  
_  
" Well that's obvious isn't it?" Ray said sarcastically looking up at the hologram trying to sound unimpressed.

" _one more thing~ we are not responsible for any loss of life that may occur in the labyrinth~"_

" Okay is it just me or did his eyes look wayyy more freaky when he said that?" Fen said a little too lightheartedly and pointed at the pumpkin

" _SO without further adieu let the let the grand magic games preliminary round sky labyrinth begin!~"_

" Well If it's a race they want" Ray said grinning ear to ear " It's a win we're gonna get! **WHETHER CONTROL:WIND CURRENT BOOST**." she shouted a blue magic circle appearing behind Ray and each of the other four team members ,their was a sudden burst of wind and they were flying swiftly up the pathway a small jet of air propelling them forward feet barely needing to touch the ground as they made their way up the path.

" Good luck~ Make Phoenix Light proud!~" Rebecca shouted waving to her friends as they zoomed up the pathway and entered the giant ball of a labyrinth.

So far the Phoenix light guild only encountered one unlucky team of quarto Cerberus who fell off after the first rotation during their battle luckily team phoenix light managed to hang on,and after about ten minutes wandering lost in the maze one of the girls had an idea.

" Wait guys I just thought of something!" a excited Fen shouted hitting her palm with the side of her hand " We can use my magic to teleport and get their first place no biggie,we've been walking a while so we should be in range of the goal by now!"

" Wow good thinking...but don't you need to have seen it before?" Takara said with a bad poker face.

" Ohhoho silly silly Takara...I've seen every place before~" the girl said an evil grin spread across her face and shadow fell over her eyes. " Even the homes of our dearest readers…"

" what?" a confused Farah said looking a little more worried than usual.

" Anyway the point is I can get us their!" Fen said suddenly her happy innocent self again.

" **SPACE ALTERATION:MEMORY PORTAL** " She shouted and a bright pink magic circle appeared on the checkered floor "Oh look we were in range!" She said as she jumped through the circle,the ground rippled like water for a moment and the rest of the group followed cautiously being spit back out again at a door labeled goal where a small pumpkin man was waiting.

" _Welcome Takara Starglow~Farah Flutterly_ ~ _Fen Pia_ ~ _Ann Ringo_ ~ _And Rayanna Dashling~ Congratulations Team Phoenix light you cleared the preliminary round~in first place!"_

"Awsome!"  
" Yay!"

" We got first place,we got first place!"

" Good goin' there Feny!"

" We're one step closer to the top…" Takara said rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket releasing how happy she was to be able to have such an amazing guild,and such great friends.

"We will always move forward!" Ray shouted

"Because the Phoenix Light Never dies!" The rest of the group finished their guild's motto feeling a new fire of determination in their hearts as the first test ended

" Wow Rebecca! They look great!" Takara said looking down at their new guild uniform,it was white with gold and purple lining and a golden Phoenix light crest above their hearts,the outfit consisted of a sleeveless high collar vest and a matching skirt for Takara,Farah,and Fen, while Ray and Ann had similar clothing but instead of the more girly style had looser fitting vests and shorts.

" Well I am a designer on the side~this is a great way to get more business!~" The girl said while making sure everything fit right on Farah.

"OOH OOH WE ALL MATCH!" Fen shouted and messed with the zipper on her zest sliding it up and down and making the Zzzz sound with it.

" Oh my...th-there certainly is a-a lot of p-people." Farah said staring up at the crowd face turning pale as snow.

" Well of course!Who would want to miss out on all this awesomeness!" Ray said giving a big thumbs up and the pointing it towards herself " Oh you want my autograph? Oh yes you too!"

she said while holding a make believe pen and signing pretend autographs.

Then the Announcer started calling on the guilds.

" First up in eighth place! An old school bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia! They had luck in the prelims and now they're looking to take back first place by force! It's Fairy Tail!"

a chorus of boos rang out from the crowd

" Aren't they the ones who went missing seven years ago?" Takara asked herself out loud

" I do belive so darling.." Rebecca answered looking over to the group of Fairy Tail mages.

" who would have thought they would make it this far in the prelims after losing every year,securing a spot in the prelims was no small feat for them!Will the Tenro troupe help Fairy tail become fiore's greatest guild?"

" I'm proud of them way to go kiddos!Now get out there and show em what you can do" an old man's voice said over the speakers

This time a new group joined in cheering loudly for fairy tail

" Coming in seventh is a guild filled to the brim with the fairer sex! The dancers of the great blue sea!Mermaid Heel!"

" Oooh another all girl team,MAYBE THEY WANT TO BE FRIENDS!" Fen shouted and attempted to run off towards the other team of girls,but stopped by Ann.

"Wait till the announcer calls us on up then ya can go on ahead and talk to whoever ya' like"

" In sixth place the glimmer in the darkness it's Blue Pegasus!"

" In Fifth place the goddess of love and strife the sacred destroyer! Lamia scale!"

" Now to introduce our fourth place contestant! What a shocker swooping in from a midnight query this dark and gloomy bunch are making their debut in this year's games! Give it up for Raven tail!

their was a argument but it ended in raven tail being allowed to join the games

("But the author is too lazy to write it in.."pinkie's voice said accusingly)

" In Third place! OH WOW WHAT A SURPRISE! This year just got a whole lot more interesting folks! It's FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

( Insert explanation as to why this is ok cuz i'm not…"lazy" Pinkie's voice is heard again)

" Well Would you look at that! Another shocker! Coming in second place! You know them you love them THE ONE AND ONLY SABER TOOTH!"

" wait what?"

"who got a rank higher than saber tooth"

the crowd questioned as last year's number one stepped out

" AND Coming in first place a new guild making its first appearance in the games with a team full of lovely ladies PHOENIX LIGHT!"

the announcer's voice rang out through the crowd as Phoenix light walked forward into the arena.

" YES!YOU SHALL WIN THIS GRAND GAME OF MAGIC!" A ridiculously loud voice called out from the stands,the owner of the voice was a young woman with dark blue hair and green eyes,who was waving a gold and white banner with the guild motto in large purple letters

Standing next to another woman with long multi colored hair and soft pink eyes,behind them stood three little girls and a boy cheering loudly.

"GO TAKARA!" the shortest of the group shouted,he had messy purple hair with a purple and green hoodie and a pair of green headphones around his neck.

" GO RAY YOU'RE THE BEST"cheered the tallest one with Pinkish purple hair and an orange T-shirt.

" WOO GO ANN YOU GOT THIS IN THE BAG!"A small red-head wearing pink overalls yelled Waving her cowgirl hat in the air.

" GO PHOENIX LIGHT!" the last one with pale pink and purple hair shouted the loudest causing the other three to shield their ears

"Alicia,Suzu,Summer!","Luna,Master Chara!" "Tatsu!" The group said Happily as they waved back to their supporters

" YES MY FELLOW GUILD MATES ME AND THE SIBLINGS HAVE COME TO CHEER YOU ON IN THIS GRAND FESTIVAL OF GLORY!"

With Fairy Tail

" A new guild made first place in the prelims?" Lucy said shocked

" They must be pretty strong" Natsu said looking over at the new guild

" I don't know who they are but their number one on my suspects list for that strange power.."Erza mumbled looking at the mysterious new contestants.

" All n All I'd say we have an impressive group of wizards here!Any comments on our line up mister Yajima?"  
" Yeah...mermaid heel and phoenix light make me wish for my youth…"

" umm that's not quite what i meant…"

"eh"

" We've kept everyone waiting for long enough it's time we unveiled the official schedule for this year's tournament!"  
Suddenly a huge stone tablet rose up from the ground with the tournament's schedule on it

" The first event will be a contest where teams will choose which members they want to compete! After that we have battles these battles should come as quite the treat to all these loyal fans since it was your suggestions that created these match ups!"

" So that means if we aren't careful we could end up in another battle without any magic or energy left." She said looking over at Ray a bit worried,mainly because she didn't know what the phrase "hold back" meant..

" for the battles the winning team will get ten points while the loser zero a tie will result in each team getting five!Ready for action well let's get things started with the first contest of the grand magic games,one that we call hidden!"  
" At this time we would like each team to select one member to compete! Once your selection has been made the rules will be explained in their entirety."

" OOOH Like Hide and seek!?" Fen squeaked " Can I G-" Pinky started but was cut short by Ann who stepped forward taking the Hammer off her back and holding in tightly.

" You helped us out big time in the prelims, let me go now." Ann said smiling warmly at the (much) shorter girl.

" Well I do see how that would make sense,your magic would work better than anyone else's in a game of hiding or Seeking" Takara said looking up at the blond who let a smirk appear on her face.

" The First Challenger has stepped forward! Representing Phoenix light It's Ann Ringo!"

" GO GO ANNY!" fen shouted jumping up and down

" From Mermaid Heel the adorable Beth Vanderwood!"

" From Raven tail,Nalpudding!" as soon as the announcer finished Ray fell to the ground laughing hysterically followed by Fen.

" His face*Wheeze* Is a BUTT! AHAHAHA" Ray choked out before laughing hysterically again.

" HIS NAME IS NalPUDDING!" Fen followed clutching her stomach as she rolled around on the dirt floor laughing.

" Blue Pegasus turns out Eve Tilm! Wow gotta love those lively cheers!"

" Keep your eyes on this one folks! From Saber tooth Rufus Lore!"

" From Lamia scale, Leon Vastia!"

"From Fairy tail Team A the Icy Grey Fullbuster!"

" From Fairy Tail Team B Juvia Lockser!"

" The competitors have been chosen,now grab a refreshment and get glued to your seat because you're not gonna want to miss a single nail biting moment of ~Hidden~!"

" Good luck Ann!" Farah said in her soft melody of a voice.

" Yeah you better not go an make us look bad got that Cowgirl?" Ray shouted as Ann began moving forward.

" Yeah yeah calm your cattle I'll take care of it!" Ann said turning her head to look back at her team and lifted her large Iron hammer into the air with one hand,pointing it at Ray.

" Whoever scores the most in the games,gets the title of Iron Wizard!"

She said while the announcer asked the commentary some questions in the background as Ann walked to where the rest of the contestants had gathered in front of the pumpkin man.

"YOUR ON!" Ray shouted back to the blond

Their was some talking between the Fairytail and Lamia scale competitors in the background but Ann didn't pay attention until the butt chin stepped up and started complaining about fairy tail having two teams,but she really didn't care about that much either.

" We'll I don't' see the harm,If they got two teams in here let'm compete." Ann said swinging her hammer over her shoulder " Makes no difference to me.."

" As a wise man once told me, two heads are not always better than one." The member of saber tooth said in a "i'm trying to be poetic" voice.

" I sure ain't gonna' raise a fuss over it." The little mermaid heel competitor said in a country accent reminding Ann way too much of her little sister.

Ann didn't listen to the rest of the conversation only zoning back into reality after the pumpkin shouted and a town appeared around her and she was suddenly separated from the others.

" What in tarnation?" She said looking around the city " What do I do now?" she asked herself out loud as she started walking forward down the stone road of the town

" To all you folks in the audience now you can catch all the action in crystal clear lacrima vision! I bet the contestants wish they had that luxury but that would make it too easy,speaking of easy here are the rules of the game,all the players are hiding and seeking at the same time!

The main objective in hidden is to locate the other players,once you do that you'll have to land an attack on them!The player who successfully lands their attack whether or not it does any damage will be rewarded with one point!"

Suddenly lights started shining all around the arena leaving behind hundreds of copies of her fellow players

" I know they're pretty but those copies aren't just for show! Attack one of the fake competitors by mistake and it will cost you one point!

Now LET'S PLAY HIDDEN!"

"So many darn' copies" Ann muttered "Body of truth:Eyes." Ann said, two bright orange flames covered her eyes light causing the copies colors to fade to a near grey color in her vision.

" Well that should do it" Ann said as the announcers voice rang out telling the field of Juvia's failed bare hug "attack" Suddenly she caught sight of bright colors crossing her path of vision,in the form of Beth Vanderwood.

" looks like I just found me my first point." Ann said gingerly arming her hammer and running after the girl who disappeared under ground about ten feet away from a brightly colored Grey Fullbuster of Fairy Tail.

She walked slowly up behind him readying her hammer discreetly,she was ready to attack after her prey popped out of the ground when she noticed another bright colored player waiting behind her who used his ice to try and attack Grey and Beth,Grey dodged but Beth wasn't as lucky as she was hit by the Ice disappearing after a few more seconds,as soon as Beth disappeared Ann raised her hammer and was about to hit the white haired mage when a blue blur fell from the top of the roof kicking Leon in the face Ann swung her hammer and hit a girl she recognized as Juvia Lockser from fairy tail team B.

" Sorry bout' that." Ann said looking down at the injured girl " Hope i didn' hit too hard." she said before the girl disappeared and she turned to face the last true player on the field.

" I don' believe we've been properly introduced,The Name's Ann Ringo nice ta meet ya',oh an sorry fer this." She said bringing the hammer up above her head and swinging it towards Grey who dodged the blow with barely a centimeter to spare.

" Grey Fullbuster" He said dodging out of the path of her hammer as it flew towards his side.

" Yer a fast one huh?" Ann said swinging her hammer towards his head before quickly spinning the hammer in her hands changing its direction and sweep his legs out from under him causing the mage to fall on his side before he disappeared. " But you ain't nearly as fast as Ray."

+2 Phoenix Light -1 Fairy Tail team A -1 Fairy tail team B

Snow began to fall from the sky making Ann shiver from the cold.

" So that's the plan huh?" Ann said looking up at the sky " well it' ain't gonna work on me, Body of Truth:Defuse" She said and her body began to warm up again the fog of her breath disappearing.

" WOW ANNY IS SO COOL!" Fen shouted as she watched the Ice mage disappear and reappear on a different screen.

" Ann's magic is purely a defense against other mages." Takara stated looking up at the screen " Her body of truth magic lets her defuse the magic of other mages,which is why she can see through the Illusion and why the cold isn't affecting her,they're both created by magic,because she doesn't have any office type magic skills she uses her strength and hammer."

" COOL" Fen shouted again

After a few more minutes in the town Ann managed to get three more points and was now in the lead with five points in all.

" Behind me!" she thought to herself and swung herself around " BODY OF TRUTH:DEFUSE!" She shouted as a storm of white came her way, the snow stopped in its tracks and disappeared with the wind after it's magic was defused,Ann brought down her hammer on the boy's side who disappeared after a few seconds,only to be met with another ice attack from the white haired wizard that struck her in the side sending her crashing into a wall.

+1 Phoenix Light -1 Blue Pegasus +1 Lamia scale -1 Phoenix light

Ann looked up to see mister fancy poet wanna be standing on the top of a roof saying something she couldn't make out,and she started to glow.

" What the Hay?" She said as she looking down at her glowing form " BODY OF TRUTH:DEFUSE!" she chanted but the glowing wouldn't stop " Body of truth:Diffuse!"

" Takara why won't Ann's magic work?" Farah asked looking up at her glowing friend as she franticly tried to defuse the magic.

" In order for her diffusion technique to work she needs to have a stronger or at least the same magic level as the attacker.."Takara said a look of worry spreading across her face.

" Then this guy is literally on a different level?" Ray asked in disbelief

" I'm afraid so..this is bad Ann's body is weak against magical attacks,it's why she chose that magic in the first place!" Takara said looking up at the screen of her struggling friend.

" ANN" the girls shouted as a bolt of lightning came down and stuck the blond.

-1 point Phoenix Light +7 Saber tooth

Score board-

1 Saber tooth Rufus +7

2 Blue Pegasus Eve +5

3 Phoenix Light Ann +4

4 Mermaid heel Beth +2

5 Raven Tail Nalpudding +2

6 Lamia Scale Leon +1

7 Fairy tail team B Juvia -2

8 Fairy tail team A Grey -3


	2. A new Friend Farah Vs Lucy

**I Do not own MLP:FIM or Fairytale-**

The only thing team Phoenix light cared about when the town disappeared was the blond girl laying on the ground curled up in the fetal position clutching her hammer.

" ANN!" Ray shouted and ran towards her friend the rest of the team following close behind,

Whispers spread through the crowd like a wildfire as team Phoenix light huddled around their unconscious teammate.

" It looks like Phoenix Light's Ann Ringo took more damage from that last attack than first thought!" The announcer's voice seemed like a buzz in the background mixing in with the whispers of the crowd to the dazed Phoenix light as the medics arrived to take Ann,

Fairy Tail P.O.V

" Was the attack really that strong?" Lucy asked Grey as the medics lifted the girl onto a stretcher and carried her out of the arena.

" You seem fine,do you think he hit her harder for some reason?"

" No,there wouldn't be any reason to." Grey answered " But when I fought her in the arena she didn't see meem like the type to be so frail."

he said as a new girl with purple hair and a white beret wearing phoenix lights uniform stepped into the arena.

End of P.O.V

As soon as Rebecca stepped onto the stadium ground she could hear the cheers of men from all around the arena,sure she was upset about what happened to her dear friend but she wasn't going to let that dull her natural shine.

Her uniform was similar to the others but with a much shorter skirt and a gold rimmed shawl over her shoulders,a black purse rested on her hip,she kept the beret of course but this one was slightly different with gold lining and the phoenix light guild mark in the center.

" Stepping onto the stage the gorgeous diamond of Phoenix light Rebecca Bella!"

somehow a few of the men managed to make " I Love You Rebecca" signs in the five seconds since the announcer said her name.

" As we expected Saber tooth came out on top! Both fairy tail teams gave it their all but unfortunately came out dead last!"the announcer's voice rang out through the crowds

" Well what do you expect from the weakest guild in Fiore!"

" They're such losers"

" Get used to being in dead last you has-beens!"

The crowd began to snicker to themselves,apparently enjoying the unoriginal names a few of the audience members called Fairy tail.

" This crowd disgusts me." Rebecca said looking up at the seats,apparently not knowing about the magic that let the entire audience hear what she said.

" What a bunch of jerks." Ray followed piercing the crowd with her cold red gaze.

The observers weren't quite sure what happened,but after that they shut up.

Some of the Fairy Tail team looked like they were about to say something before the announcer cut them off.

" Coming up next is the battle part of the contest,one member of each team will participate in a match but this isn't a tournament set up!"

" it's the game's organizers who decide who will be duking it out in battles right?" a woman said from the announcer's booth

" I'm sure they'll set up some spectacular displays of magical skills!"an old man's voice said lightheartedly

" I've just received the lineups so we'll find out just how spectacular they will be! Our very first line up will test the abilities of Fairy Tail A's Lucy heartfilia!"

" Ok" The blonde said determination in her eyes

" Against Phoenix Light's Farah Flutterly!"

" YAY Farah!"Fen yelled

" M-me?" The girl said looking frightened

" Go Lucy!" Natsu shouted

" If you win It will keep us in the running!"Erza yelled

But lucy's eyes softened when she saw her opponent scared stiff in front of the crowd's stares,she was going to offer the girl some words of comfort but was stopped before she could open her mouth.

" P-please don't pity me." Farah said surprising lucy with her words" I-I really don't like to hurt people,and I-I hope maybe we could be friends after this match is over." the girl said smiling warmly. " But If I do win I want it to be because I fought hard for my guild,not because of another's pity." She said standing up straight.

" You know,Farah I'd like to be your friend" Lucy said the fire returning to her eyes " After the match." she added.

" What a speech!Now I really want to see the outcome!" The announcer yelled across the noisy stadium the pumpkin man walked forward onto the arena

" _Competitors step forward!~The entire arena will be your battlefield ladies!~sense this is one on one we moved the rest of your teammates completely off the field~you have a thirty minute time limit~."_

" Ok I'm ready." Farah said moving her body into a defensive position.

" I'll give it my all!" Lucy said hand at her side ready to grab her keys

" _If you can knock out your opponent or make them forfeit within the time limit you win!~I wanna good clean fight~now let's rumble!~"_ The pumpkin yelled and a gong chimed deeply in the background.

" **Open gate of the golden bull,Taurus**!" Lucy yelled and Taurus appeared swinging his axe towards Farah who jumped back in surprise.

" Lucy Heartfillia opens with a celestial spirit right from the start of the game!"

" **Guardian Spirit Of the Bear! I summon thee to my side!** " Farah chanted pulling what appeared to be a pink paper bear out of her skirt pocket and throwing it like a knife onto the ground where a dark blue translucent bear appeared grabbing Taurus's axe before he had the chance to swing again.

" What an amazing technique I don't believe I've ever seen anything like it before! " the announcer shouted as cheers rang out through the arena.

" **Open gate of the scorpion,Scorpio!"** Lucy yelled pulling a second key from her side

and summoning some sort of scorpion human gun hybrid,that fired a jet of sand her way.

Farah squeaked as she ducked under the blast.

" **Guardian spirit of the Giant Eagle!** " Farah shouted pulling out an eagle shaped paper and throwing it into the sky,where it stopped mid-air,a blue translucent bird forming around it.

Scorpio shot a blast of sand at the eagle but the giant bird quickly dodged out of the way,

Scorpio shot another blast of sand but this time it headed towards Farah.

" Taurus!" Lucy yelled and the bull man ripped his axe away from the grasp of the Guardian Bear Spirit.

" Sandstorm Axe!" The bull yelled as the sand swirled around his blade and he brought it back down slicing the air and propelling the blast of sand towards the other mage ,there was a huge explosion of sand and the voices of people as they spoke of how amazing her move was,Farah felt a sting on her cheek and warm blood seep down through the cut,when she opened her eyes she saw her guardian spirit standing in front of her face scrunched in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Ursa!" Farah yelled rushing to her guardian's side.

" Talk about fierce loyalty! Sacrificing its own body to take the damage for its master! What a touching scene!" The announcer yelled,voice echoing through the near silent arena

" It's gonna be ok,just go home and rest up for a while,you deserve it." Farah said hugging the bear gently,it nodded and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"He can't die from a wound like that." Farah said voice turning Icy cold " but he can feel pain….,now I need to win more than ever for Ursa..for his pain,so come at me with all you have!"  
" OK lets go! **Open gate of the Twins! Gemini!** " Lucy yelled and pulled out her key and two small blue creatures appeared next to her." Let's finnish this with one blow!"

"I couldn't agree more! **Guardian Spirit of the giant Eagle!I send you home!Guardian Spirit of the Water Dragon,I summon thee to my side!"** Farah shouted, taking out a green paper dragon throwing it to the ground in front of her, dark blue magic energy swirled around her body and wiped her long pink twintails around as if she were falling,behind her a dark translucent giant of a dragon took up half the space in the arena as it formed curling its long tail around its master tip touching the spot where Farah through the paper dragon.

"What an epic battle this is turning out to be! If you ever wanted to see a dragon folks now's your chance!"

" Natsu!"Happy yelled pointing up at the huge guardian

" D-DRAGON!" Natsu shouted happily

While the dragon finished forming Gemini turned into Lucy and they began to chant the sky turned stary and a glimmer of gold appeared in her eyes, the dragon readied its attack a huge ball of magic forming in its mouth and the stars began to fall from the sky.

Just as both attacks were about to connect,the stars disappeared like dust in the wind,a look of concern,followed by pain crossed Farah's face and her dragon disappeared as the Phoenix light mage fell to her knees.

" what happened?" Lucy said to herself as her gaze drifted to the Raven tail balcony

" did he do this? was he trying to get Farah's spell to kill me?" she thought to herself before passing out

" It seems both spells where incomplete! What a let down,then again I can't guarantee the stadium would have survived that clash of magic!"

In the stands the audience started to breath once again.

"It looks like this match is a draw!"The announcer shouted and the referee/mascot declared a draw as well

Farah Flutterly began to pick herself up off of the ground,cheers echoed across the stadium as she stood up.

The cheers rang out through the audience but gave way to a breathless silence once again as Farah started to make her way over to Lucy,she sat down beside the injured teen and tucked her knees under her chin.

" You could have finished that attack...,you would have won." Lucy said skeptically.

" If I finished you would have died or injured badly,you still want to compete don't you?" Farah said looking up at the sky above the stadium " Even though I still want my team to win I don't want your team to lose you,and umm…" she stuttered face starting to turn red.

"I would still like to be your friend,I-I mean if that's ok with you" She said hiding her face in behind her knees as it turned the same shade as her hair.

" I would love to be you're friend,Farah Flutterly." Lucy said as tears began to fall from her eyes and Natsu came jogging up behind them.

" You were awesome Luce,This is the start of Fairy Tail's epic comeback!" He shouted grinning widely as he ran forward

" Thank you Natsu" Lucy said smiling as Farah helped her up off the ground.

" And you!" Natsu said pointing towards Farah who had just started to pat the dust from her skirt."

" M-me?" She stuttered and started shaking violently.

" Just because you're Luce's friend now doesn't mean we'll go easy on your team got that?

Fairy Tail's coming out on top this year!" Natsu said still grinning happily.

" Y-yes sir!" She stuttered before turning around and running back to the safety of her friends

" Wow luce,you're friend is weird!" Natsu said happily and began to laugh,

" You're one to talk!" Lucy shouted before turning around to face the audience and smiling "Even though I didn't win,I feel happy" She said to herself and watched her newest friend hide from Natsu as he chased after her,seeming to have just remembered the dragon again.

" I feel..like something good just happened…" Lucy thought to herself before running after Natsu to try and make him leave her new friend alone before Farah's entire guild has to come chase him off.

Phoenix Light +5 Fairy Tail +5

"Really Farah you should know better!" Rebecca scolded catching the injured girl when she fell coughing up a little blood onto stony floor as soon as they were out of sight of the Fairy Tail guild.  
" Calling back a dragon Guardian that far into an attack is dangerous,if it had formed anymore you could have died!" Rebecca said worriedly as she set Farah down onto the balcony floor.

" I-it's ok * cough* I * cough* can fight again after a little more rest…" she said weakly before passing out.

" Oh Farah it's bad enough you took the damage for that girl,you just had to put on the strong face didn't you?" The purple haired girl said before taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the blood on her cheek " Such a kind heart.."

Lucy P.O.V

" Hey do you see Farah?" The blond teen said looking over to the Phoenix Light team's balcony where only three members stood,she had just come back from taking a long shower,and the battles of today had just ended.

" She's probably resting,a spell of that magnitude must have taken a lot out of her." Erza replied looking up at the scoreboard.

" I hope she's ok.." Lucy said watching as Rebecca stepped back onto the balcony.

 **End of Pov**

 **In the castle**

" Is there any particular match up you would like to see your madgesty?" an armor clad man asked a silhouette sitting on athrone.

" Well I know I would like to see one of the Phoenix light competitors,the one with the rainbow hair seems interesting,she's listed as an S class isn't she?Against another one of Fairy Tail's members ahh the one that can transform what was the name E-el?"

" It shall be arranged"

 **Back to Phoenix light**

Ann woke up the next day but Farah was still fast asleep recovering from her injuries.

Rebecca was the one to enter the chariot race on day two and was now jogging swiftly and gracefully on the moving platforms in fourth place.

" **Magic Cloth~air boots~"** Rebecca sang as her magic lifted a silver silk from her purse and wrapped itself around her black boots, " Fabulous" she smiled and took off seeming to become light as a feather as she took off towards the finish line,she passed by a goth kid,a creepy guy that sparkled,and a girl with a rather full figure before crossing the finish line in first place,next came Goth kid,Sparkle man,and a the mermaid heel girl.

" It seems Phoenix Lights on a roll finishing first place and taking third place for their guild,right behind Saber tooth!"

" Takara dear where is Rayanna?" Rebecca asked looking around for her Rainbow haired friend.

" She went to the infirmary to check on Farah while you were racing." Takara said as she watched the three dragonslayers struggle to reach the finish line.

 **With Ray:**

Ray was sitting in the coliseum infirmary watching Farah sleep,It had only been a few hours since the sleeping girl was released from the hospital,when loud complaining voices came from the other side of the curtain causing the injured girl to shift around uncomfortably in her sleep.

" Ugh my stomach wants to jump right out of my body." A boy's voice complained from behind his curtain.

Ray was already upset after she found out about Farah's condition but something about that kid's voice just pushed her the wrong way,she stood up and slid open the curtain separating the two parts of the room as if she were slamming open a door .

" Hey you! There are other people h-" Ray started but cut off her sentence when she saw the girl standing next to a pink haired boy.

" You're the key girl who fought Farah!" Ray shouted pointing to Lucy.

" Your from Phoenix Light!" Lucy said noticing the lump on the bed behind the rainbow haired girl.

" Yeah! And you still need to apologise for what you did to her!" Ray shouted pointing an accusing finger at Lucy " I don't know what she saw in you to make her pull back that attack,but she's suffering because of it!"

" What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned a confused and worried look spreading across her face.

" That last attack, where do you think it went after she decided to let you off the hook?" Ray said looking back at the Phoenix light member behind her.

" all the energy from the dragon's attack went into Farah's body,it tore her up…"

" I-I had no idea,I'm so sorry" Lucy said her heart filling up with guilt.

" Ray leave her alone." a soft voice said from behind the curtain " It's not that bad,I can fight again after a bit more bed rest." Farah said wincing and clenching on to her stomach after attempting to sit up.

" Like Hell you can! You may as well have been hit by the attack yourself!" Ray shouted " You just got back from the hospital,you can't get up yet!"

" I'm fine,the doctor said I can sit up." Farah said climbing awkwardly out of bed and sitting back down in a wheelchair. " I-I'm sorry for any trouble m-me and my friend may have caused you." she stuttered to the older woman in a red cape before rolling her chair out of the room,Ray following behind.

The two walked/rolled out onto the balcony,just in time to see Toby and Goth kid make their bet.

Rebecca and Farah got pretty upset when the Raven tail competitor tore up Toby's precious sock.

" I Understand the love one feels for the clothing the ware to deeply to let this slide!~"

" What a horrible thing to do to someone!"

The announcer's voice rang out through the arena

" For the next fight we have the rainbow of Phoenix light,Rayanna Ashlinn!"

a chorus of cheers rang through the crowd ready to see another fight from Phoenix Light.

" Against Fairy Tail team A's Elfman Strauss!"


End file.
